Blog użytkownika:Mirakulum 2002/Marinette następczyni Raf
Nazywam się Marinette jestem aniołem , chyba każdy słyszał o mojej poprzedniczce Raf. Wyglądam do niej bardzo podobnie różnimy się tylko włosami ona ma blond , a ja czarne wyglądające na granatowe , no i oczami jej są koloru nieba , a moje koloru fiołków. Strój mam identyczny co moja poprzedniczka , moją maskotką jest biedronka o imieniu Tikki, to dzięki niej gdy moja istota ludzka potrzebuje pomocy zamieniam się w człowieka. Nie wiem za wiele o mojej poprzedniczce , ale na pewno wiem , że zakochała się w swoim przeciwniku diable o imieniu Siarkus, przez kodeks który mówi , że anioły i diabły w anielskiej i diabelskiej formie nie mogą być parą , ba nawet dotykać się nie mogą. Ich uczucie było tak silne mimo , że ukrywane uwolniło istotę neutralną Imperię. Te wszystkie wydarzenia sprawiły , że po złamaniu zasad [ pocałunku i dotknięciu się] postanowili przejść ścieżkę metamorfozy. Gdy ją ukończyli stali się na zawsze ludźmi teraz są szczęśliwą parą , ich przyjaciele ukończyli złotą szkołę i teraz są aniołami i diabłami stróżami. Jeśli się podobało to piszcie w kom. i zapraszam na moje pierwsze opko. pt. Klarisa -córka w.c . Za wszystkie kom. dziękuje Tak jak obiecałam ciąg dalszy opowieści Marinette następczyni Raf Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ayla która jest następczynią Uri [ a ona była najlepszą przyjaciółką Raf przypadek chyba nie]Ayla wygląda tak jak Uri no oprócz włosów Ayla ma włosy jak w serialu. Strój wzorowany ma na stroju Uri, jej maskotką jest świetlik o imieniu Promyczek. Mam jeszcze dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki Alix i Rouse. Ta pierwsza jest następczynią Miki. Alix wygląda jak jej poprzedniczka no różną się włosami [ ma takie jak w serialu]. Jej maskotką jest ważka o imieniu Lulu. Rouse jest następczynią Łakotki . Moja słodka przyjaciółka różni się od Łakotki tylko włosami [ takie jak w bajce] jej maskotką jest motyl o imieniu Trzepotek. Słyszałam , że jutro poznamy swoje obowiązki jako anioły stróże , poznamy też diabły. My mamy zadanie chronić i strzec ludzi a oni ich kusić. Szłyśmy wszystkie do auli, gdzie nasz nauczyciel prof. Arkan przydzieli nas do istot ludzkich i diabłów. Byłam bardzo zdenerwowana , jak to ja w takich sytuacjach potknęłam się. Leżałam przez chwilę na ziemi , nagle przed moimi oczami pojawiła się ręka, podniosłam wzrok , nade mną stał diabeł przypominający Siarkusa , tylko ten miał blond włosy i zielone oczy.Patrzyłam na niego pytająco, no tak zapominałam diabły nie przestrzegają kodeksu. Wstałam i rzuciłam krótkie - dzięki- i poszłam dalej.Siedziałyśmy już w auli na podwyższeniu stały dwie postacie anioł i diabeł. Anioła rozpoznałam od razu to był prof. Arkan , a ta diablica to musi być prof. Drakonia nauczycielka diabłów.Przed nimi stała swera przeznaczenia,po krótkim wprowadzeniu , profesorowie złapali za obydwie strony swey wtedy rozbłysło jasne światło i w tedy usłyszałam głos prof. Arkana. - Marinette twoją podopieczną będzie Luna a przeciwnikiem będzie .... - Adrien - usłyszałam głos prof. Drakoni . Miałam na dzieję , że ten Adrien to nie jest ten diabeł którego spotkałam po drodze. Niestety moje najgorsze obawy się spełniły, no trudno skoro los tak chciał to tak musi być. - Ayla pod twoją opieką będzie Anastazja a przeciwnikiem będzie ...- znów zaczął profesor. - będzie Nino - dokończyła prof. Drakonia. - Chloe twoją istotą ludzką będzie Kalija a anielskim przeciwnikiem będzie ....- teraz to prof. Drakonia zaczęła - Alixs - dokończył pof. Arkan -Sabrina ty zaopiekujesz się Romualdem a twoim anielskim przeciwnikiem jest ...- znów mówiła prof. Drakonia - Rouse - dokończył prof. Arkan. Po tych słowach profesorowie klasnęli w dłonie , a na naszych rękach pojawiły się bransoletki - To są szpiego dzwonki , gdy wasze istoty ludzkie będą was potrzebować one zadzwonią. W tej właśnie chwili zadzwonił mój szpiego dzwonek. Spojrzałam pytająco na profesora , a on uśmiechnął się i powiedział - udajcie się teraz do sali walk gdzie zdecydujecie kto będzie miał pierwszy ruch z waszą podopieczną.Ruszyłam w stronę sali walk mój przeciwnik pozwolił mi wybrać konkurencje [ co on bawi się w dżentelmena czy co, ale to nie ważne diabły są przebiegłe muszę uważać]Wybrałam serfowanie.Byłam już prawie wygraną , ale zauważyłam , że Adrien " wpada" do wody , moje dobre serce zwyciężyło , zawróciłam i próbowałam mu pomóc , niestety jednak diabły to wstrętne i przebiegłe istoty , wykorzystał fakt ,że próbuje mu pomóc i wygrał naszą konkurencje. Dziwiło mnie to wszystko , może nie znałam przeszłości mojej poprzedniczki, ale wiedziałam ,że na początku jej przygody też stało się coś podobnego , ale nie miałam czasu zastanawiania się nad tym , bo musiałam chronić Lunę przed ty diabłem.Ruszyłam za nim niestety po mimo moich starań Luna podjęła złą decyzję i tym sposobem Adrien wygrał.Po walce poszłam do pokoju prof. Arana , ale po drodze słyszałam czyjś głos mówiący - Hej aniołku poczekaj - odwróciłam się za moimi plecami stał Adrien i szczerzył się głupkowato.- Po pierwsze nie jestem twoim aniołkiem , a po drugie nie mam teraz czasu- mówiąc to odwróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam dalej zostawiając go .Zapukałam do pokoju profesora pozwolił mi wejść, opowiedziałam mu o całym zajściu i o moich podejrzeniach [ bałam się , że historia mojej poprzedniczki się powtórzy tym razem ze mną i Adrienem w roli głównej.]. Po moim przemówieniu twarz profesora była teraz biała jak śnieg i zdołał tylko wykrztusić - miejmy na nadzieję , że twój siódmy zmysł się mylił.Wróciłam do pokoju w którym czekały moje przyjaciółki , nie powiedziałam im o moich przygodach. Na razie nie mam pomysłu na dalszy ciąg jak by ktoś miał jakiś pomysł na ciąg dalszy zapraszam do napisania swoich pomysłów w komentarzach za ewentualne błędy przepraszam. Gdy wróciłam od profesora opowiedziałam o wszystkim moim przyjaciółką a one obiecały , że jeśli będę ich potrzebować wystarczy ,że zawołam - Aniolki i spółka- a one przyjdąmi z pomocą Ledwo co wstałam zabrzęczał mój szpiego dzwonek co miałm robić poszłam do sali walk tam czekał już na mnie ten diabeł. Pozwoliłam wybrać mu konkuręcje niestety to był błąd wybrał wyścig w swoim domu [ w siarkowie] śmierdziało śarką , zgnilizną i rużnymi śmierdzącymi zapachami. Jak mogłam myśleć , że on choviasz ra zzagra uczciwie już na początku wyścigu wysłał na mnie zaprzyjażnionego smoka, Wykorzystałam umowę z przyjaciułkami zawołałam - aniołki i sółka - przyleciały chwilę później i odpowiedziały - przyjaciółki na zawsze.- Później opowiedziałam im wszystko a ome obiecały się zająć smokiem. Sz ybko dogoniłam tego Adriena i przegoniłam go i wygrałam. Po walce sala znowu była normalna a ja wyszłam z nej rzeby pomyśleć jak tu by wykorzystać pierwszy rusz. Niestety nie było dane mi pomyśleć bo przed wyjściem z sali walk stał ten podły diabeł i powiedział coś takiego że skura mi cierpnie jak to sobie przypomne a dokładnie powiedział tak - no nieźle MÓJ aniołku jesteś nawet wymagającym przeciwnikiem- mówił to z wielkiim ironicznym uśmieszem. Nie mogłam tak łatwo dać za wygraną więc wypaliłła-po pierwsze nazywam się Marinette i nie jestem TWOIM aniołkiem a ni niczyjim , a po drugie ja dopiero się rozkręcam. - Na koniec łamiąc w wściełości kodeks kopnęłam go w kostkę i odeszłam jakby był pieńkiem.Gdy znalazłąm się w pokoju zdjęłam prawego buta [ tą nogom kopnęłam tego diabłą] i oniemiałam na kostce miałaz kontur gwiazdy . No nie tego za wiele czy to , że jestem następczynią Raf to chyba nie znaczy , że będę żyła tak jak ona , a jeśli to prawda , jeśli zakocham się w Adrienie i go pocałuje brrr. atrz strach pomyśleć na samą myśl mam dreszze. To co się wydarzyło po walce musi pozostać tajemnicą. Wreszcie wpadłam na pomysł jak pomóc Lunie. Mimo starń tego diabła Luna podjęła dobrą decyzję , widziałam wsciekłość i ogień w jego pięknych zielonych oczach, chwila momęt czy ja napisałam PIĘKNYCH co się ze mną dzieje. zapraszam do komętowania Czerwona gwiazdka na mojej nodze znikła tak szybko jak się pojawiła , niestety nie mogłam zatuszować tego wspomnienia. Byłyśmy włąśnie na stołówe ja i moje przyjaciółki gdy nagle zjawiły się te diabły no i co oczywiście odrazu zaczęły się kłopoty , a dokłądniej wielka bitwa na jedzenie. Musiałam to zakończyc wzbiłam się w powietrze i zawołałam - jeśli chcecie walczyć to rubmy to tak jak należy czyli w sali walk- Wszyscy zaraz przestali obrzucac się jedzeniem i polecieliśmy do sali walk. Tam zaczęło sie grupowa walka , było ciężko ale udało nam się wygrać , niestety zaraz potem zadzwonił mój szpiego dzwonek. Spojrzałam w stronę przyjaciułek zrozumiały odrazu , wróciły do pokoji , przyjaciele Adriena zrobili to samo tym samym zostaliśmy sami. - To co aniołku-powiedział przysuwając się do mine - ADRIEN NIE MOŻEMY-z=próbowałam cośzrobić -W takim razie Plagg wysuwaj pzury -zawołał i stał się istotą ziemską- to co dołączysz- pomowił pytanie uległam pokusie tak uległąm mu -tikki kropkuj - zaowłałam i byłam istotą ziemską Zaczęłam uciekać , zaczął mnie gonić bawiliśmy się jak małe dziceiw końcu dotarliśmy do jakiś dziwnych dzwi przejechałam po nich ręką i przeczytałam -tu jest napisane coś o ziemi... nie wierze w tej sali są portrety ziemian-zawołałam Adrien zaczął zmniejszac dystans między naszymi twarzami - Adrien nie ... nie wolno nam -zawołałam on tyko kiwnął głową i nic nie powiedział.Usłyszałam kroki szybo pożegnałam się z diabłem i poleciałąm do swojego pokoju. Po rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze z przyjaciułkami i po sprawdzeniu czy wszystko mamy na jutrzejszą wycieczkę poszłyśmy spać. Następnego dnia usiadłam koło mojego opiekuna Gabriella wn ostatnim żędzie w szybie widziałam odbijający się obraz Adriena i jego opiekunki Miszy. Po kilku godzinach dotarliśmy na miejsce którym okazały sie jaskinie zapomnienia.... co będzie dalej? Wysiedliśmy mi i mojim przyjaciółką to miejsce sie nie podobało ba przyprawiało o dreszcze ale diabły czuły sie tu jak u siebie , chwilę później raze z Aylą poleciałysmy do jej podopiecznej poniewarz po mimo rad pojechała na wycieczkę po mimo rozwijającej sie choroby i co gorączka 40 stopni . Po odwiedzinach wruciłyśmy do reszty i opowiedziałyśmy wszytko profesorą , nagle zaczął padać fioletowy deszcz , było to dziwne ale jeszcze dziwniejsze było to , że ten deszcz zmoczyłi nas!! szybko wleciałam do jaskini w której zniknęło kilku naszych podopiecznych Marinette co ty robisz - usłyszałam głos mojego "opiekuna' - Chowam się nie wiem czy zauwarzyłeś ale ten deszcz zmoczył i nas -odpowiedziaąłam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania